I knew It Would Never End
by meeegzielouise
Summary: Bella is new to Forks and meets Edward. They are madly in love until reality splits them apart. 7 years later Bella is engaged and happy! But what happens when Edward shows up,wanting to give her something he's been meaning to give her for years? Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, hello! So I'm trying out a new fic…I'm pretty scared but oh well! To my so very few loyal fans **** you guys sure know how to make a gal smile! Please review after reading this to let me know if I'm on the right track or not. I would hate to keep something going of no one would want to read! I digress…**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns…I just make them my puppets!**

Chapter 1

BPOV

Summer. Hotter than hell, dry, and bright; the perfect summer to be expected in Phoenix, Arizona. I was ready to break out my tank tops, shorts, and bikini's.

That is, until I found out that I wasn't getting the perfect summer this year. No, no. I was going to be spending my wonderful summer vacation, and my senior year, In Forks, Washington.

Wet, squishy, muggy, and gray. How exciting.

I decided to spend my senior year with my dad, Charlie, because well, my mom was going to be traveling the world with her new husband, my stepdad, Phil. Phil is really nice, so don't think that I'm the pissed off stepdaughter, who won't even be near her mother because of one man. No, I'm leaving because whenever she is with him, nothing else matters. She doesn't have a daughter. She's not 'mom', she's romantic, exotic, _Renee_.

But then when she remembers I'm there, she's back to mom, and the fire that was burning inside her heart, goes down a notch or two. I hate to be that person. That reminder.

So what do I do? I move to Forks, with my dad.

Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, and I'm ecstatic that I get to be living with him, it's just-I love the sun. And the heat. Oh, hell I love everything about Phoenix.

"Are you ready, honey?" Renee asks. I jumped a bit, as her words scared me. I was distracted looking out at the dry grass in my back yard. In my now-old bedroom.

The walls were painted a light yellow, with white curtains hanging on every window. My bed frame was white, as well at my dresser. My sheets were also white, but as soft as baby silk. I would miss my simple, sweet, room.

But, it was no longer my room. Phil and Renee, were moving as well to Florida, after they travelled. She constantly comforted me with the fact that they would have a room, ready as pie for me whenever I wanted to come back. I would just smile, and nod. _Sure mom, whenever _I_ want to come back._

"Yeah, I'm ready." I slipped off my bed, and grabbed my bags. All of my belongings were already at Charlie's. He said he wouldn't open a single one until I got there. More work for Bella.

My mom grabbed a few other bags and followed me out. The drive to the airport was quiet, as I watched the cacti zoom by. I said a silent goodbye to everything around me and prepared for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**So there goes chapter 1! I know it starts off so slow, and a lot like Twilight, but trust me errrbody, it's gonna git fuuuun! I just needed to get some basics out, create personalities and show some background info. It might be a little slow still, but please just have some faith in me, I'm getting to good stuff eventually! Haha Well this is chaptah dos folks! Enjoie!**

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns my soul. And Twilight….bummer.**

The flight was not as long as I expected it to be. And not as sickening as I expected it to be either. Smooth sailing from here on out, folks.

Right.

Charlie met me at the entrance, with a goofy grin on his face. For a moment, I could see the young man my mother once loved.

"Hey, kiddo. How was the flight?" He said as he grabbed me in for a quick hug and peck on my head. He walked over to the baggage claim and we waited for my bags.

"It was okay. No kids puking or anything." I said with a small smile. Charlie chuckled and then it was silent again.

After a moment, Charlie piped up, "so, I got your boxes all in. They're in your room. And I might have gotten you something." He said with a small grin on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, burning with curiosity. Charlie was never really good at getting gifts for me, but he seemed really excited about this one.

"No, no kiddo. You gotta wait til' we get home. I think you'll like it." He said still staring at the bags rolling by. We never really made a lot of eye contact, me and Charlie. Too awkward, and showy of emotions.

Once all my bags came through, we picked them up and left the airport.

The ride was quiet but nice. Charlie was never one to pry, and ask unnecessary questions, just to make the situation more comfortable. Like me. I smiled to myself. Maybe this whole thing won't be so bad after all.

My bedroom in the old house I was a baby in, was now a pale purple. Pictures of my youth surrounded me. Pictures of a beautiful Renee holding me. Pictures of me sitting in a car seat in the back of the cruiser. All that time had gone by and I would never see or know the unhappiness that folded itself over my parents.

"Well kiddo, it's all there. I can help you unpack some of this stuff if you need it." Charlie said awkwardly. I knew he didn't want to touch all my 'girly' things.

"It's okay, dad. I got it. There's not that much to unpack anyway."

"Well okay, then. The bathroom is right down the hall. I put an extra shelf in for you. Oh, and your gift should be here any minute." Charlie smiled.

"Well alright then, dad. Thanks for the shelf. And the gift…" I left off at an awkward note.

We parted ways.

It seemed like hours went by as I unpacked all my belongings from Arizona. Pictures of the few friends I had, but never really kept. Pictures of me and mom and some with Phil. I put away as many books as I could fit on the shelf, added items to my small desk, including my always loved laptop.

As I was breaking down some of the boxes, I heard a huge roar come from outside. It would've frightened me if I hadn't looked down immediately and saw an old childhood friend.

Jacob Black.

We used to play together during my trips to Forks as a child. That is, until he threw a fish at me and laughed when it hit me right in the mouth. Ever since then, I stopped talking to him.

I slowly descended the stairs and as I reached the bottom I noticed the front door was open. I heard Charlie yell my name up towards my bedroom window.

"Yeah, dad?" I said hesitantly.

"Oh, Bells, look who it is! The Blacks! You remember Billy and his kid Jacob right?" He asked me.

"Um, yeah. How are you guys? It's nice to see you again." I smiled politely.

"Well, Bella, it's nice to see you again too. You were what- this tall the last time I saw you?" Billy, in his wheelchair raised his hand up to the top of his head, we all laughed. At least he has a good sense of humor.

"Hi, Bella." Said a quiet, deep-for-a-boy voice.

I looked up to see a handsome young man with caramel skin, eyes as dark as tree bark, and hair as dark as midnight. Jacob was big, but only in the way that a teenage boy can be big. His arms had the slight outline of muscles, and his chest muscles were defined through his shirt. He was really nice to look at.

"Hello, Jacob."

"It's cool that you moved back." He said looking down at his shoes that were scuffing at the gravel in my driveway.

"Um, yeah I suppose. It's a little wet though." I chuckled.

"Yeah, nothing you can't handle though right? Tough girl, Bella Swan." He smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Tough girl, Bella Swan can't handle getting hit in the mouth with a fish again though, that's for sure."

Jacob burst out in laughter, and Charlie and Billy did as well. Now that I was appropriately embarrassed with red cheeks and all I asked, "so what made you guys come all the way out here from the reservation?"

"Oh, well that's where I come in, Bells." My dad said. "They brought your gift over." Charlie was grinning from ear to ear as he revealed with a grand gesture, my new, well not new at all, actually it was old and rusty, and probably what made the loud roar, but nonetheless it was my truck. And I was absolutely in love.

"Dad! You got this for me?" I exclaimed running over to the truck, thoroughly inspecting inside the cab.

"Yep, with Jacob's help. He fixed it up for you." Charlie said, obviously proud, in a stance that had his hands on his hips, rocking on his heels.

I looked over at Jacob, "You fix cars? Well, thank you, Jacob! Thank you dad! This is wonderful! Jacob do you need a ride to school or anything?"

"Oh, no. I go to school on the reservation. But it's cool, you'll just have to drive to my house and visit me and Billy."

"Of course! This is awesome, dad, thank you." I said looking at him.

"Well, your welcome kiddo. Now get inside, out of the drizzle."

Jacob and Billy left as soon as we said our goodbyes from the porch. I was fully exhausted, and ready to sleep, so Charlie and I just ordered a pizza, and called it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Movin' on uuuuup! Still kickin' guys? I sure hope so. If you've stuck with me, then I know who my loyals are **** Anywho, we're moving again! Adding more excitement into the mix shall I say? Everything will tie together soon, trust trust trust. TRUST FALL! Jkjk…ENJOIE CHAPTAH FREEEEEE**

**Disclaimer: Trying to think of clever disclaimers is hard…but Stephenie Meyer came up with Twilight. Not me.**

I was a little bummed that I wouldn't be spending my summer vacation with friends, or at the beach, but I figure I'll just have to call Jacob and see what he's got going on.

I slept like a rock. I forgot how comfortable the bed was here. I made my way down to the kitchen and found a note from Charlie on the fridge.

_Bells,_

_I had to leave early for work, part of the new summer schedule. Make yourself anything you want for breakfast, and have a great day._

_-Dad_

I looked around in the cupboards and did not find a single morsel of food that would be the least bit interesting or nutritional for breakfast. I just decided it was time for a grocery list, and shopping trip.

My list consisted of all the basics that I was surprised Charlie did have. Bread, milk, eggs, orange juice, coffee, oatmeal, butter, apples. There was much more needed so I figured I would just notice it at the store.

Starting up the truck was a jolt that I very much needed in the morning. The loud engine scared the crap out of me.

The store wasn't far away, just 5 minutes or so down the street.

I began looking around, getting myself comfortable in the new surroundings. I had been completely educated in the grocery stores within 20 minutes of my house in Phoenix. This should be nothing.

As I made my way through the aisles, I saw 2 young looking people. They looked to be about my age actually, and I wondered whether grocery-shopping teens wasn't out of the ordinary here.

The two teens seemed to be arguing over some type of snack food. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I needed to get Charlie some snacks for the football game he was hosting for the Black's at our house.

"No, Edward, you don't understand. Everyone loves sun-chips, you just pour them in a bowl and eat. With Pringles you have to shove your hand in a stupid can and get all the grease and crumbs and ick, salt on your hands," The girl who was talking was tiny. As she was saying this, she was talking grandly with her hands. "And Sun-chips are eco friendly, and healthier. It's a win, win, Edward."

The boy, Edward, looked irritated, but defeated. "Alright, but get the garden salsa kind. That's the one we all will tolerate."

The tiny pixie girl with short, choppy, black hair happily threw the bag on sun-chips into their cart.

As I was pushing my way through, I took a look at their cart. There's a lot you can tell by the way a person shops.

Their cart was full of junk. Chips, candies, soda's every kind, and frozen foods, were stuffed into the already over-flowing cart. It was hard to imagine that they just ate this food all the time. They were both lean, and looked they were…glowing. Well I only saw the backs of their heads, but from this view, they looked smooth.

Just as luck would have it, I was too busy snooping in their cart, that I wasn't watching where I was going. My cart smashed loudly into a shelf of 'as-seen-on-television' products. Everything went tumbling to my feet and as I looked up, my red blushing face was met with a gorgeous bronze-haired…god.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice like warm honey. He looked at me with concern.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I said rushing to pick up the stupid 'GIANT MILKSHAKE STRAWS! THE BIGGER THE STRAW, THE BIGGER THE SIP!' straws. "Thanks, though." I said timidly as he handed me some more of the horrendous plastic tubes. He had a small smile on his face that went up in the corner of his mouth. He was the most attractive creature I had ever laid eyes on.

I could stare at this boys face for as long as we both shall live. Oh, I'm getting freaky.

Oops. Calm down Bella. If I were boy, you would be able to see my excitement.

Ew, I can't believe I just said that!

"You gotta be careful around here, these shelves…they sneak up on you when you least expect it." He said in a low, sexy voice. He was looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"Ha, um yeah, I guess they do." I said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

The small girl knew this had all happened, but once she saw her brother take control, she went back to reading the labels on the boxes of frozen goods. Then she noticed me and most likely put together the pieces of who I was. I could literally see the gears working in her brain.

"Omigod! You're Isabella Swan!" She screeched.

"Oh, um just Bella, but yes, I am." She ran over and grabbed my hand and yanked it up and down.

"Omigod it's so awesome to meet you! We've all heard about you. Charlie is the sweetest man on the planet! Everyone could see how excited he was. How are you liking Forks so far, Bella?" She asked me politely. I was taken aback by how fast she said all of this.

"Forks…is great. I love taking showers." I said. That got a laugh out of Edward.

Alice chuckled as well. "You get used to it, trust me. When we moved here, I had to think of new ways to do my hair so the rain wouldn't ruin it! Oh by the way, I'm Alice and this is my brother, Edward." She made gesture to Edward who was staring at me with a slight grin teasing at his lips.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I was a little worried about meeting people this summer."

"Omigod! Bella, what are you doing Saturday night?" Alice practically bounced out of her pants.

"Well, nothing really. My dad's hosting a football part at my house for some family friends. We've known them for a while, and I guess he does this every year. I'll just have to…get used to it." I was rambling. Did I mention I ramble when I'm nervous?

Well I do.

And it didn't help that this gorgeous boy was smiling in my direction. He looked so sweet, and he even seemed sweet. I wonder if he tasted sweet…

Wow. Cut. It. Out. NOW.

This of course made me blush, and Alice laughed a silver tinkling laugh. "Well, Bella, if you want were hosting a football party at my house too. But mostly to people we go to school with. It would be awesome for you to meet everyone!"

She was right. It would be pretty awesome, but didn't I just meet these guys? It would be terribly awkward. Not like meeting Jake's friends.

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to impose, or…be awkward." I said. Again with the embarrassing rambling.

Edward chuckled, "Bella, we would love it if you came. And you know us now, so it wouldn't be awkward in the least. But don't feel pressured or anything."

Edward is inviting me. In a very nice polite way by telling me that THEY would want me to come, but still, anything coming out of those lips might as well be a prayer.

"I have no idea where you guys live." Maybe I could somehow get out of this. It would most definitely be awkward.

"But we know where you live!" Alice piped up. When she saw the strange look on my face she finished, "our parents love to give your dad Christmas cards and cookies, so we personally drop them off."

I thought about this for a second.

These beautiful people knew where I lived, and they want me to come to their football party so I can make new friends. Really genuinely sweet.

"Edward can just pick you up or something!" Alice said in a way that made this sound like the best idea in the world.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Although, you might want to spend the night with Alice because well, there might be some drinking going on. Are you okay with that?" He asked me like my opinion was the most important.

It had been a long time since I had been to a high school party where there was alcohol. I didn't mind it. It was actually kind of fun. I didn't want my new friends thinking I was some kind of wimp or something.

"Oh yeah, that's cool. I mean, would you mind Alice? I know we just met…"

"Oh nonsense, Bella! I would love for you to spend the night! It will be a little girls night for us!" Oh. God.

"Well then let me just talk to my dad about it and…" I left the sentence hanging.

"Oh, I'll give you my number so you can let me know!" Alice said. She held out her hand, silently asking me to give her my phone. I did.

She pressed few buttons here and there, and then gave it back.

"There, I put Edward's number in there too. Text us to make sure it's right." She smiled a huge goofy smile at me.

"Well, Bella hopefully we'll see you Saturday! We have tons more grocery shopping to do." She winked.

Edward let out a huge irritated sigh. I smiled. He smiled back at me and winked.

Oh, god. I think I just melted.

CLEAN UP IN AISLE 7!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I know it's been way tooo long! I was just feeling down about the story and not sure if anyone liked it, until just the other day I got two people who put me and MY story on alert! Thank you, you two. You probably know who you are **** you're the only 2! But thank you, you helped me write this next chap, and I greatly appreciate it! And maybe the other fans who just haven't told me appreciate it too!**

**Disclaimer: SM still owns their souls…and probably mine.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

It was the day. The day of the Cullen's football party.

Here I am sitting in my room, in the middle of the floor, surrounded by piles of clothes, and I can't decide what the hell I'm going to wear.

Being a girl sucks. Seriously.

I wasn't sure if this was some high school party where all the girls dressed up kind of slutty, or if this was just the kind of party where people went to have fun. I couldn't decide between cute dark blue top, with a plunging v-neck, or the comfortable baseball tee, where the shirt was white, but the arms were red, or blue.

Once again, being a girl sucks.

Maybe I could text Alice. She seems like the kind of girl who just understands this stuff. And it was her party so she could tell me what to expect. I grabbed my phone and stared at her number for a while.

Should I? It would really help me get out of this girly rut I was in.

Or shouldn't I? I'm making such a big deal out of what to wear, she might think I'm trying too hard.

Am I trying too hard?

God! I never should've said yes to go to this stupid party anyway. Everyone is going to look at me and stare, and their going to ask questions. Yeah, they're definitely going to ask questions. The only people I knew, I didn't even really know. Does that make sense?

_Nope, you're losin' it Swan._

I was losing it. Okay, I'm going to text Alice and just ask if this is a casual party, or a party party.

What does that even mean?

_Hey Alice, it's Bella. _

I paused for a second. I should just be honest. She seemed really nice. She's not going to think anything.

_Hopefully this isn't weird to u, but I have no clue what to wear…what kind of party is this?_

And then with my eyes closed tight, I sent the message.

Sigh.

Almost immediately my phone was buzzing.

_Bella! OMG! It's totally okay. K send me pix of the shirts u have picked out and I can choose u! =D_

God, this girl is great.

I sent her pictures of the blue top and the tee, both laying flat on my bed.

She replied:

_The blue one! OMG! It's sooooo cute girl! I'll show u what I'm going to wear!_

She sent me pictures of the cute little dress with boots and everything. I definitely felt better about choosing an outfit. For some reason, I felt like I was really going to connect with Alice. She was real, and good.

I replied with:

_Alice that's so pretty! I can't wait to come to the party! Thank u so much for helping for helping me today. And thanx for letting me spend the night tonight._

Again, almost immediately:

_Girl, I'm so excited u have no idea! I feel like we'll be good friends 4 evaaah! Lol!_

And I left it at that. However, I was in complete agreement there. Best friends.

Later that night, As I was finishing up the last few dishes, Charlie decides to ask me about the party.

"So, who's going to be there, Bells?" He asked, sitting in his chair at the table.

"Well, I don't know, Dad. I'm new. I don't know anyone. Except for Alice and Edward. Remember though, I'm having a sleepover at their house tonight with Alice, so I won't be home until tomorrow morning." I reminded him.

"Right. I'll be at work when you get home, and probably won't be back until late. Joe needs me there later than usual," he said. "But be safe at this party. Who's picking you up?" He asked me, curiously.

"Edward is picking me up," at the mention that a boy was picking me up, Charlie's head snapped up. Seeing the look on his face made me feel like I needed to explain. "They said they knew how to get here because they give you Christmas cards every year, and Alice volunteered Edward to pick me up." I dried my hands on a dish towel.

"So, don't worry, Dad. Nothing to be worried about." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, just as long as all you kids are safe. I don't want a call from the station asking me to go "check things out" at the Cullen's tonight." He said sternly. It was almost as if he felt like he needed to come across as stern, to be a real man of the house.

"You know theres no reason for you not to trust me, right Dad?" I asked him.

"Ah, I know, kiddo. You're a good kid. I just don't want you getting hurt." He smiled his crinkley-eyed smile at me. That smile could get just about anyone. Especially me.

"I love you, Dad," I smiled back at him. We weren't big on expressing emotions so I changed things up, "but, Edward is supposed to be coming to get me any minute so I should finished getting my things together." I walked past his chair and kissed the top of his head.

"I love ya too, kid." He chuckled.

I ran and grabbed my over night bag, and took another look in the mirror. I could probably put a little make-up on, you know…spice things up.

I added some black eye-shadow to my top lids, just along the lashes, to stand in as eyeliner. I then added some mascara, making my already long lashes, thick and full.

A little blush? I think, yes.

I smoothed my hair down, but tried to fluff it up a little, looking like I had some volume. All in all I think I look pretty presentable. Nothing too fancy, but not sluggish either.

Alright, party. Here I come.

Just as I finished my look, and pumping myself up in the bathroom, there was a knock at the door.

**E/N:**

**So whaddya think guys? I'm trying to keep this moving along, but it's not going to be a fast read. I really have a plan for this story, and I'm going to work through it as fast as I can, for all of YOU! I'll try not to take as long now, that I've started back up. I really hope you guys enjoy this! The next few chapters are going to be fun fluff, and some lemony fluff as well! Hehehe but that's for later. Alright, unleash your words unto me! 3 youuuus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaaaand we're back! Alright, I'm gonna keep this light and short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns. Not me. **

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Bella! There's someone here for you!" Charlie shouted up at me. I was in the bathroom, getting ready for the party.

"Alright, Swan. You got this. It's in the bag and you got it! You won't trip and fall on your face. You. Are. Awesome!"

What? I have to pump myself up sometimes. You know you do it too.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted again.

"Okay , Dad I'm coming! Geez!" I shouted right back. One look in the mirror. Grabbed the bags. We're good to go.

I made my way slowly down the stairs so I would fall on my face in front of Edward. And suddenly there he was. This gorgeous boy sitting in my living room, talking to my father, and waiting for me.

Well he was waiting to pick me up for his sister, but a girl can pretend.

It was odd seeing him in my tiny little house, sitting on the mismatched furniture. He looked like he belonged in a magazine-worthy, picturesque living room. It made me feel all fuzzy inside, though, to see him on my couch. Almost like I wanted to see him there again, and again, and again.

I'm weird…

"Alright, I'm ready to go." I said lifting my bags. I hope no one saw my blush. But maybe the actual blush, the make-up, hid it.

"Well, it's about time. I was almost going to ask Edward if he wanted to join us for breakfast." Charlie said sarcastically. Edward just threw his beautiful head back in laughter, and it was the most beautiful sound. I wanted to hear it again, and again, and again.

Wow. Enough, Bella.

"Ha, Dad. Real funny." I just said flatly. Sometimes Charlie was a pain.

"Alright, now. You kids be safe." He mumbled.

It sounded like first date talk to me. You know, when your parents are all like 'Take care of my little girl, son. Or I'll have to bring out the rifle."

"Dad, I'm just going to be hanging out with Alice. No big deal." I said slightly annoyed, and sad that this actually wasn't first date talk.

"Well, alright. Have a good time, sweetie. See you tomorrow night."

Edward and I made our way out the door and to his car. He opened my door for me, which made me blush. God, please let my actual blush be doing it's job!

As he sat in his seat and turned the car on, he looked at me.

"So, you're just going to be hanging out with Alice all night?" He asked. He seemed almost offended.

"Well, yeah. I mean, she's the only person I really know." I said quietly.

"You know me." He was looking at his steering wheel.

"Well, would you want to be hanging out with me all night? I'm not very interesting." I made fun of myself, and chuckled. But when I looked back up to Edward, his eyes held some emotion that I couldn't quite decipher.

It was breath taking though.

"Bella, I know nothing about you. And I want to change that. You are interesting." He said, almost in a whisper.

I chuckled again, and bit my lip, nervous habit and all. "Well, once you get to know me, you won't think so." I said shyly. Why is he talking about this? This is extremely awkward, only because of me!

He smiled, "oh, Bella. So are you excited for the party? You're going to meet lots of new people tonight." He changed the subject so swiftly, I almost didn't realize it was happening. But I was thankful for the topic change, because things were certainly awkward.

"Yes, I am excited! I haven't been to a party in a really long time, actually." I said.

"Where were you from, Bella?" He asked. His voice sounded like melted chocolate, just smooth and velvety. It's hard to imagine that he's my age. He's just so damn good looking!

And hearing him say my name. Oh, do say it again, Edward!

"Bella?" My wish came true, but this time the voice sounded amused, and slightly confused.

"What?" I snapped out of my dreamlike state.

"Oh, I just asked where you were from?" He said again.

"Phoenix. My mom lives there with her husband." I was still mesmerized by the sound of his velvet voice.

"And you don't approve of this husband?" He asked simply.

"No, I love Phil. It's just…it's nothing." I didn't want to delve into my life with this gorgeous boy who thinks I'm interesting. I can't ruin things now while they are still going so well for me. Explaining my reasoning for moving here and getting all emotional is a sure way to kill a good mood. For anyone.

"You can tell me, Bella," he coaxed. "I really enjoy listening to people. If they want to talk, that is." He grinned this amazing crooked grin at me that had me this close to melting in his Volvo. My breath hitched and of course, I blushed.

"Oh, yeah. Well it's just-I mean it's really boring, and I don't want to kill your party mood or anything. Heh…" I sounded shakey. God, this couldn't get any worse.

"Bella, please don't take this the wrong way, the last thing I want to do is scare you. But, you just seem very interesting to me. I'm very intrigued by you." He said matter of factly.

This boy was intrigued by me? Are you serious? What is so interesting about me?

I have plain brown hair that falls flat on my head.

I have the most boring colored eyes: brown. What's so good about brown? They don't shine like blue or green.

Green.

Did I mention that Edward has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen? Well he does, and yes, they are beautiful.

I digress.

My body is not perfect, but I'm not fat. Just…soft. Slim and soft, not hard, athletic, or sexy.

I don't know what he could see in me. All the boys in Phoenix had it right. They always said my name should've been Jane, so they can call me something that suits me. _Plain Jane._ School in Phoenix was terrible. I was surrounded by blonde, volleyball playing girls, whose skin was tan and gorgeous.

I was pale, and brunette.

"Bella?" I was snapped out of my thoughts once again. "I didn't frighten you, did I?" He asked so sweetly.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking." I said.

"Think about what?" He really wanted to know? Oh, god. No he didn't.

"Just…Phoenix." I said quietly. I was actually surprised I told him that.

"What about it? Do you miss it back home?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"Not really. I'm glad to be with my Dad."

He waited a moment. "So, why did you move? I mean, if you like your Step-father, and there wasn't any problem…"

"Well, it's just that…my mom is a completely different person around Phil. She's romantic and exciting, and exotic. And then when she would come back home, she would turn back into mom…and that little sparkle that was in her eye, that flame, would just disppear, because she had to come back to being just…mom."

I had never told anyone that before. Why now? And why to Edward? How did he get me to tell him all of that?

I was feeling a bit confused when he said, "that's kind of selfish don't you think? On your mothers part, I mean."

"Well, I mean…I never thought if it that way before, but I guess it kind of is. I just couldn't take seeing that happen anymore so I decided to come spend some time with Charlie. He seemed lonely too." I smiled, thinking fondly of Charlie.

"Well, you are a really great daughter. Your mother and father should be thankful that they have a teenager that is so caring of their needs, even though one parent is being selfish." He said, looking straight at the road.

"Well, let's hope this party doesn't make me want to move back to Phoenix!" I said jokingly.

Edward chuckled, and he whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it. "Yes, let's really hope not."

**E/N: Okaaaay I know it's taking me forever to even get to the party, BUT as I was typing this, it just felt like the right place to stop. I need some advice guys, I'm not making Edward too creepy right? He's just a nice boy right now that Bella is crushing over…this is hard! Haha Send me some love or hate in a review please please please! Just tell me what you think! One word if that's all you want! Love YOU ALL!**

**Meeegz 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SO! I'm lovin' you guys right now! Even though as of right now, this story has 2 reviews, they were positive and really helped me keep this motivation! AND to the lovelies out there who put me AND this story on their Alerts! I love love love youzzz! And onward…**

**Disclaimer: SM owns these characters, and some of the ideas, and…my soul.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

I had told Edward some of my deepest secrets. Not even Charlie knew why I moved out to Forks. Edward was the first person I told, and I don't think I really regret telling him. He was so easy to open up to, to just vent to. I really liked it.

The rest of the ride was short and easy, no more talk of Phoenix or mothers, just light conversation. Edward was really cute, aside from the good looking, handsome god I had sitting next to me, he was absolutely sweet, and adorable.

He was constantly asking me if I was too warm, or too cold, trying to figure out which songs I liked. Did I mention Edward was obsessed with music yet? Well there were so many songs on his ipod, I didn't even know where to start.

As I was still trying to find a song, I felt the car stop. I looked up momentarily thinking we were at a stop sign or something, but when I saw the monstrous house before me, my breath came out in a short gasp.

"Edward, this is your house?" I couldn't believe my eyes. What stood in front of me was a mansion.

He chuckled. "Yep, this is home. Can you tell why we have all the parties?" He asked with a grin.

"Ha, uh, yeah. This place is gorgeous!" I was staring in awe, when I heard his seatbelt un-click.

"Well then let's get to it!" He said. I unbuckled my seatbelt, but Edward was out of the car in a flash, and opening my door.

"Well, that was quite chivalrous." I said with a smirk. He grinned back at me.

"Whoever said it was dead was a rotten liar." I liked the way we were talking to each other, it was sweet, a little flirty, but mostly just friendly.

See what I mean? He's adorable.

As we made our way up the front steps, I could hear music booming inside. I was now nervous of meeting all of these people that have known each other all their lives. What if they didn't have room to accept me? What if they thought I was weird? Oh, god. I can't do this. Why did I ever agree to this? I started biting my lip, a nervous habit I've always had, and playing with random strands of hair.

These kids aren't going to like me. Who, ever, likes the new kid? No one, that's who. What if Alice was just inviting me to be polite, or what if their parents made them invite me? God, I hated those situations, it happened more than once in Phoenix.

"Hey, calm down. You're with us, no need to be nervous. Besides Bella, they are all going to love you." He smiled at me, and put his arm over my shoulder.

Instantly I felt calm. As long as Edward was near, I would be okay.

"You'll stay with me until we find Alice, right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course Bella. Even when we find Alice, I'll still stay with you." He smiled so sweetly at me, I swear my brain fell to my toes.

Too handsome.

Edward grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. The music boomed in my ears, and we were surrounded by it. I saw girls in tiny skirts walking around with drinks in their hands, boys in football jerseys, staring at the girls, and making cat calls. Pretty typical high school party, if you ask me.

They all turned their heads to see who had just walked in. The guys all shouted "Edward!" in a manly football way, and the girls all squealed his name when they saw him. But immediately they looked at me and glared. What the hell? Already, I'm getting glared at.

Edward high fived the guys, and made inside jokes, while the girls just stared at him. I couldn't blame them. He was smokin'.

I still couldn't understand why they were glaring at me, until someone spoke up.

"Who is this, Edward? Your new girlfriend?" Asked a really pretty blonde. She was tall, and had smooth looking skin and her hair was falling down her back in light blonde curls. Edward should be hanging out with her, she's stunning!

"Hello, Tanya. This is Bella, she's new here and Alice and I invited her tonight to meet everyone." Edward said as smoothly as ever.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella." She held out a manicured hand, and she smelled sweet, too sweet actually. It was like a combination of cotton candy and…dog barf. Not attractive at all.

"Nice to meet you too, um…"I was just shaking her hand, her name had slipped my mind.

"Tanya. Tanya Denali. I'm one of Eddie's very best friends." She said in a fake tone. She smiled and her teeth were so white they were almost blue. Ew.

Edward just laughed loudly.

"Eddie?" I asked him, as we walked away from too-pretty-Tanya.

"Yeah, we've known each other for a while. Dated a few times and she always called me that. I hate the nickname Eddie."

It made sense that they dated. Two beautiful people, alone in their beautiful-ness, why wouldn't they? I wondered why they weren't still together…

Edward and I searched the mansion for Alice, looking in the garage, the living room, and even knocking on bathroom doors. It was then that she flowed down the stairs with a blonde-haired boy in tow. Actually, he was pretty studly himself. She was so graceful in her cute little outfit that it made me jealous.

"Bella!" She shouted. "I'm soooo glad you're finally here! I've been excited all day!" she squealed.

"She really has been." Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine.

Oh, do it again.

I just chuckled nervously, as Alice descended the last of the steps with her mystery man.

"Oh, Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend." She pointed to Jasper and he nodded his head.

"Ma'am, nice to meet you." Ohh, southern accent. Sexy.

"Nice to meet you too Jasper," I said shyly.

The party seemed to be in full swing, and everyone had a drink in their hand. Edward must have seen me looking because then he asked if I wanted one. I nodded my head yes, and followed him out to the garage.

"Alright, we got beer…and beer." We laughed.

"I'll take…a beer!" I said giggling. Joking with Edward was just natural. He was so nice and I felt comfortable.

He grabbed two beers and I started heading for the steps that led into the house.

"Bella, wait." He said almost urgently.

I wasn't sure what he was going to say next so I just nervously chuckled.

"I'm going to be very bold right now and tell you something," he paused for a moment. I really wasn't expecting what came next. "I know we just met a few days ago, and we really don't know each other but, I like you." He looked down at his shoes, and then peeked at me.

When I didn't say anything he quickly spoke up, "well I just think you're really pretty and smart and you're really funny. You already know I think your interesting, and I just…like you. I want to get to know you better."

I was so shocked. This beautiful boy who I had just met a few days ago, was admitting he liked me. To say I felt special was an understatement.

"Well then, what should we do to get to know each other a little better?" I asked nervously. Of course I liked him back!

He smiled a dazzling crooked smile at me, "Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

YES! YES! YES!

"I would love that, Edward." I couldn't say what was really on my mind, it would scare him away.

We went back into the house to enjoy the rest of the party, and the company of what I felt, would become my very good friends.

Forks wasn't looking too bad after all.

**E/N: Okay so, I had some trouble writing this and I'm not sure it's even that great. But give me your thoughts and let me know what I could be doing differently! If anyone that has been reading this is a beta, or knows one, let me know! So far I'm doing this all myself and it's a lot more difficult than I thought! I looove you guys all sooo much! Send me your loves!**

**Meeegz**


End file.
